The Crossover
by Starfire Angel Sisters
Summary: There's a new kid in South park. And he's hiding something. Something that they can't quite put their finger on. Read as Crystal/Chris goes through life as he lives in two worlds. But when faced, will he have to finally give up his secret? Please Review!


I hate moving in. I especially hate being the new girl at school. Possibly 'cause I've never been the new girl._ Ring Ring _"Hello?" _Hey Crystal! _"Hey Sabrina, how's Shaun taking the move?" _Not that great…he said that you and him should break up._ "Great… I am soo close to killing myself." Just then a boy who was wearing a blue chullo hat walked by. He looked at me and held my gaze. He has the most hypnotic silver eyes. I think I might actually like someone already. _Crystal…Crystal! _"Huh? What?" _Look I know your mad and stuff but don't ignore me! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!_ "Look Sabrina I got to go." _Crystal!-Click_ I shut off the phone and looked back. But he was gone. Like he never was.

_The next day..._

This morning I woke up on the floor. Somehow I always end up waking up on the floor. "Crystal you're going to be late for your first day of school!" my dad says. I sigh and put on my usual: a plain black T-shirt (even though it's below freezing) baggy jeans and a cameo jacket. I tucked my hair back and put up my hood. I look like a boy. I have a weird family tradition. All the boy's must act like girls and vice-versa. It's kind of hard to keep the secret but in other words, I have to be a lesbian. So I just grab my breakfast and my bag and run out the door.

The school I go to is called South Park Middle. I am in seventh grade. I hate seventh grade. I walked into the school and went to the office to get my classes and my locker number. Ah we've been expecting you. You are locker number is 27B and here are your classes." I took the two slips of paper and found my locker. I'm lucky because it's right next to the class. I got the books I needed and walked around the school a little. Then a fat kid pointed to me and said, "Oh my god that dudes copying Kenny!" but it's kind of good he said that cause now I know who the assholes are. "Shut up fatass!" I yelled. There was about 30 minutes till the first class so I decided to find where everything is. While I was walking down the hall I saw the bathrooms. The dreaded bathrooms. I have 25 minutes left so I figured I should go to class. But I wanted to see what the roof is like. Since it's my usual hangout place. But it was almost time for class so I ran to class.

When I got there I looked in the door and saw the guy with the blue chullo hat in the class. _Shit! He's here!_, I thought. I slowly walked in and took my seat next to a blue haired girl with a strand of hair sticking up. Weirdest part is that she was holding a bunny plushy with 1 eye. I looked down at my desk. "H-hi I'm T-Tiffy." I looked at her. "Did you dye your hair that way?" She smiled. "No. It's natural." Just then, the fatass walked into the class. He faced me and looked shocked. "So your copying Kenny AND your stalking me!" "Like anyone would want to stalk a fat kid like you! This is my class dumbass!" I snarled. "So you wanna fight do ya? Huh!" He growled. I held my hands up as he was about to punch me. "Not here dumbass." I looked him straight in the eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Meet me at the lake after school. There's gonna be some bloodshed." He smirked. I looked shocked. "What?" "You actually DO know big words." I said sounding surprised. Tiffy giggled. He looked pissed. "Bring someone with you. Your gonna need some help getting to the hospital." I laughed, but then stopped as he started walking away. "Wait!" He turned around while his friends walked ahead. "What is it now?" "Where is the lake?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. _Man…Even HE's staring at me._ "…How the hell do you not know where the lake is?" I blinked a few times. "Uhmm… I'll find it on my own." He let out a puff of air, then turned around and ran ahead. "Hey guys! Wait up! We gotta find that girl Craig said he saw yesterday!" I felt my eyes widen. _Well, THIS is going to be a fun year._

_After class…_

"Uhm… W-wait up!" I turned to see the blue haired girl running towards me. _Oh, it's her, what was her name again? Molly? Taffy? Oh forget it, I'm gonna wing it. _"Hey umm… Lilly? Was it?" She looked confused. "I-It's Tiffy…" I facepalmed. _And that is why I don't think much._ Since it was math and I have had enough of people today… "I'm gonna skip. Wanna join me?" She smiled and waved. "N-no thanks. I don't want to risk running into Craig, Cartman, or Kenny. I'll pass." I looked confused. "Who?" She shook her head. All of a sudden, the bell rung and my time was cut too short. I said my good-bye's and ran up the old, abandoned, rusty staircase that led to the roof. I got to the door and opened it. I closed my eyes as soon as I saw it. The roof here was bigger than I imagined but there was something about it that made me feel like I was home, back in Pennsylvania. Back with all my friends. I never wanted to leave them but…

_Flashback_

"Crystal. We can't be here much longer." I looked up at him, angry. "Why not? Just cause someone found out my secret doesn't mean we have to move! Especially to Colorado!" He just shook his head. I know he's disappointed in me but I know I can do so much better here than anywhere else. I just want someone to know my real feelings. I don't want to be a lesbian but my father won't allow me to be straight. I am anyways so what's his point of force? "What's the point of this secret anyway?" I screamed before running into my room and slamming the door. He walked be my room. _There is a point. You'll find out what it is soon._ He smirked and knocked on the door. "Start packing."

_End flashback_

I know it's kind of stupid but when I opened my eyes, I was laying down in the frigid snow. I was looking up at the sky and I felt nearly frozen tears on my face. I smiled. _Maybe I could just die right now. Death may be a relief._ Suddenly, a shaky hand came into my sight. "N-n-GAH-need s-some help?" I sat up (Without my hood falling, thank god!) and saw a boy who was trembling, had wild, frizzy blonde hair that stuck up everywhere on his head, and big blue eyes. I took his hand and got up. "Are you cold or something?" I snickered. "N-no… GAH! I-I just h-haven't had m-m-my c-coffee." "Oh…" I looked down. He started trembling even more. "G-GAH! Oh g-god. D-d-did I-GAH- do s-something wrong?" He started panicking. It was kinda funny actually. I started laughing so much I fell back into the snow. He stopped panicking and looked confused. "H-h-how was that f-f-f-funny?" He was still shaking for the most part. I managed to stand up, if only barely. "Y-you thought. I-I was, m-mad, at you!" I managed to say between breaths. I started to slow down my breathing and take deep breaths. After I calmed down completely, we started talking and before we knew it, the school bell rung signaling it was time to go home. I got up and was about to walk away but a trembling hand grabbed mine. I looked down to see the blonde boy stand up. "I-I'm-GAH!- Tweek." He smiled. "Cool. I'm Chris." I turned towards the door and started to walk towards it. He followed me. "Y-You have th-th-that fi-fight with-GAH!- Cartman today, r-right?" I turned around. "Who, that fatass? Yeah. He tried to start something with me in the classroom but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. We're going to settle it at the lake but the problem is…." I looked down and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Th-th-the p-pr-problem is?" He queered. I blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know where the lake is. Heheh…." He stopped shaking for a moment and smiled. "Well, I-I c-c-can t-take you th-th-there i-if y-you want." I looked up. "Really? Thanks." I said with a slight smile.


End file.
